pichipichipitchadventuresfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pichi Pichi Pitch's adventures series
Join Luchia, Hanon, Rina, his friends Karen, Noel, Coco, Seira and Sara, Soy Luna Luna Ámbar Nina Delfina Jazmín Jim Yam Emilia their Heroes Adventure Crew as they go out on an adventure outside Disney and Japon where they will meet new friends, battle against old and new enemies, bring enemies to justice, and saving the world at the same time. List of Pichi Pichi Pitch's Adventures: *Sleeping Beauty *A Goofy Movie *Soccermania *Special in Tipton *Shrek *Motormania *Sergent Keroro *Donald in Mathmagic land *Tommy and Oscar *Sergent Keroro: Special Halloween *The Santa Clause *Fantasmic! (Disneyland Version) *Soy Luna Upcomming Projects: *The Princess and the Frog *Sandra, The Fairytale Detective *Harry potter and the philosopher's stone *Aquamania *101 dalmatians *Aladdin *Bedtime Stories *The Three Musketeers *Hercules *The Sword in the Stone *Robin Hood *Pirattes of the Caribbean *Buddies *The Love Bug *Madagascar *Noah's Ark *The Little Mermaid *Mickey and the Beanstalk *The Lion King *We're Back a dinosaur Story *The Rescuers *Beauty and the Beast *Kung Fu Panda *Balto *Aladdin and the return of Jafar *Tigger Movie *Dumbo *The Ducktales Movie *Epic Mickey *Epic Mickey 2: The Power for Two *Air Buddies *Alice in Wonderland *Space Jam *The AristoCats *Batman: The mask of the Phantasm *The Great Mouse Detective *sorcerer apprentice, Noah's ark, Goofy Gimnasty and night on bald mountain *Lilo and Stitch *The Lion King 2 *Mulan *Toy Story *The Jungle of Book *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Who Frammed Roger Rabbit *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *An American Tail *Pocahontas *Toy Story 2 *The Emperedor's new Groove *Madagascar 2 *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch *An Extremaly Goofy Movie *Snow Buddies *Fantasia *Mulan II *The Rescuers Down Under *Pirattes of the Caribbean 2 *The Jungle of Book 2 *Road to el Dorado *Bedknobs and Broomstitcks *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Peter Pan *Pocahontas 2 *The Black Cauldron *The Princess Diaries *Oliver and Company *Bambi *Looney Tunes: Back in action *Enchanted *Buzz Lightyear movie: The adventure Begin *Mary Poppins *The Swan Princess *Pirattes of the Caribbean 2 *The Prince and the Pauper *Haunted mansion *The Nightmare before Christmas *Walle *The Three Caballeros *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Star Wars Episode 1 *Fun and Fancy Free *Cinderella *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Bambi II *The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *Snow White and the seven Drawfs *Stitch The Movie! *Cars *Brother Bear *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Toy Story 3 *F.R.O.7 *Cinderella 2 *World of Color *The Swan Princess 2 *Pinochio *The King and I *Rock-a-Doodle *Omosis Jones *Treasure Planet *Jumanji *Tangled *George of the jungle *George of the Jungle 2 *Ice Age *The Swan Princess 3 *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *How To Train Your Dragon *Fox and Hound *The National treasure *Saludos Amigos *Epic Movie *The National Treasure 2 *The Simpson Movie *Jurasic Park *Brother Bear 2 *Megamind *Leroy and Stitch *Hoodwinked *Horton Hears a Who! *Monsters Inc. *Avatar *Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Incredibles *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Felix The Cat: The Movie *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *Pink Panther *Sonic Generations *Inspector Gadget *Winnie the Pooh's most grand adventure *Mickey saves the day *The many adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland *Opus﻿ and Bill in A Wish for Wings That Work *Felix Saves Christmas *Darwing Duck - Just Us Justice Ducks *Wreck-It Ralph Categoría:Pichi Pichi Pitch's adventures of series Categoría:Produccion andaluz